


Party Games

by Klouds



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, bad words up ahead, i love commas and italics, party au, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouds/pseuds/Klouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wants to leave this stupid party but he can't find his friend sadly called Marco. Every time he calls out for him, someone keeps yelling "Polo." Honestly? Dan just wanted to stay home anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Games

**Author's Note:**

> the song you can listen to this is the greatest by raleigh ritchie. it's also the song they dance to. hey enjoy and lets be trash together.

           The bass of the music made the floor vibrate with a head-pounding thump and Dan could only imagine the neighbors below the large apartment having to put up with a party that will soon lead with the cops busting through the door. Hopefully, Dan wasn’t going to be there to witness the tragedy unravel. He took one last sip of his drink, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, slammed the red plastic cup on the counter and decided he didn’t care. He was going to find his stupid friend in this entire party and go home where he can actually spend his saturday how he originally wanted to. Cupping his hands, he yelled out as loud as he could the name of his friend.  
           “MARCO!!” his voice could just barely be carried over the song. It would take a miracle for someone to have noticed that he was yelling.  
“POLO!” someone else called out. Dan stared at the cup on the counter and he practically feel his soul leaving his body into another dimension. He was not in the mood for someone to fool around with him like that. Fuckin’ Marco, he thought to himself. He sighed and regained his composure.  
           “MARCO!!” he yelled again, this time making his way through the dancefloor. Sweat and heavy grunting seemed to surround Dan and he just wanted to sit on his couch and listen to Def Leppard whilst having a really nice dinner. He pushed his way through every bump-and-grind dance that was taking place and finally, he made it out.  
           “POLO!” the same person called out, this time in a sing-song voice. Dan gritted his teeth and breathed in deeply. He ruffled his wild hair, blinking a couple times as well to just stop himself from cursing out whoever was really trying to screw with him.  
           “MARCO, IT’S YOUR FRIEND DAN. PLEASE ANSWER ME.” Dan said loudly as someone give him a stink eye. Any other day, he would have apologized but today, he gave them an equally mean glare.  
           “POLO.” the voice replied. Dan knows that he is literally setting himself up everytime he calls out for Marco but eventually the real Marco will actually answer, right? At this point, he was desperate.  
           He began going through bedrooms, stumbling upon some of the weirdest things he’s ever seen. But yet, no Marco in any of the rooms. As Dan turned a corner, he bumped into a guy with a blonde streak in his hair and the pudgiest looking face his eyes laid upon.  
           “Woah, sorry man.” Dan apologized to him.  
“It’s alright.” the man replied. Dan looked over the man’s head, catching a glimpse of a familiar striped t-shirt. It’s like playing where’s goddamn Waldo with this ass, Dan thought bitterly.  
           “Marco!!” Dan called out but it was too late. He couldn’t see the look-alike Marco in the crowd. The man looked up at him with wide eyes and stifled a laugh. Dan looked at him, confused.  
           “Polo,” the man whispered before bursting out into laughter. It was so loud that all Dan could was just stare angrily but eventually, the anger began to subside and what began as a small chuckle became an equally loud laugh with the man ending in a coughing attack and Dan patting him on the back.  
“You’re an asshat, you know that, man?” Dan said to him. The man cleared his throat and let out a satisfied sigh.  
“Oh, God, that was so damn funny.” he replied, placing a hand over his chest just in case he was sent into another laughing fit.  
“You owe me for that.” Dan told him and the man nodded.  
“I’ll help you find Marco. It’s the least I could do. I’m Arin.”  
“I’m Dan.” he held out his hand to Arin and Arin took it, gripping his hand as he shook it.  
            At this point, the search for Marco almost felt like an investigation. They went around, asking around if they’ve seen someone with a striped shirt. Clues were scattered around the entire party: a half-eaten pizza where both Dan and Marco sat to eat when they arrived, a guy that was left angry at Marco’s attempt to steal his bottle of alcohol, his wallet for god’s sake Marco what the hell, and the host wondering who was Marco and he hadn’t invited anyone called Marco.  
All the while, Dan couldn’t help but notice Arin. But like actually notice. He was slightly shorter than Dan, and he had a lil’ gut. It seemed to make him cute, in a weird way. In all honestly, Dan could very clearly see that Arin was an attractive guy, even if he was just a little bit weird. But that just made him more interesting. Every so often, Arin would flash him a smile that made Dan’s heart beat just a little bit faster. His night seemed better with Arin around.  
            “Oh god, this song sucks. Do you want to dance to it?” Arin asked randomly as they finished talking to a girl. Dan gave Arin a weird look.  
“Uh sure, okay.” Dan laughed. They made their way to where Dan had earlier experienced bump-and-grind. They slowly bobbed their heads to the music, Arin getting more into it than Dan. It really wasn’t Dan’s favorite genre of music but why not? He was finally starting to have fun in the dumb stupid party anyway.  
            The disco ball in the air shone bright, an entire galaxy exploding onto the walls and ceiling. Their eyes would follow each others followed by their bodies getting slightly closer. Voices filled the air and suddenly almost everyone in the party sang together, those dancing singing the loudest and jumping to the beat. Dan gave a wild smile and jeez, was he actually enjoying himself? A man in a striped shirt jumped onto a table and with a cup in his hand, led the party in a live concert, singing along to the song. Dan immediately stopped dancing, pointed at him and gave a weird yell. Arin looked to where Dan was pointing at and they looked at each other. Dan practically clawed his way through the ocean of people, Arin following close by.  
Dan grabbed Marco’s shirt and pulled him down.  
            “Marco!” Dan yelled angrily and he turned to Arin who was ready to say polo.  
       “Dan!!” Marco said to him a little too happily before he vomited onto the floor (and on Dan’s shoes) and passed out. Dan stood still like a statue, processing what just happened. Dan began to gag and made a disgusting face.  
             “Please help,” was all Dan said to Arin and Arin went on a search for tissues.

 

           After carrying Marco down 10 flights of stairs to the car about two blocks away and struggling to get his stupid legs into the backseat of the car, Dan and Arin high fived each other and proceeded to drive to Marco’s place. The quiet car ride left Dan to think. What was going to happen now? He really did enjoy having Arin around and he had to be honest, he had a slight crush on the guy.  
Dan pulled up to Marco’s driveway and turned off the engine. He looked over at Arin sitting on the passenger side.  
            “Thanks for giving me a ride, Dan. I didn’t realize that me and Marco live so close,” Arin told him, pointing to what was probably his apartment building a couple buildings away.  
“Woah, dude. You live there? Are you serious?” Dan asked him. Arin nodded like duh why would I lie?  
“That’s my apartment!” Dan admitted and Arin raised his eyebrows.  
“And I’ve never seen you before? If I had known, I would have hung out with you earlier,” Arin said.  
“Aw, thanks man.” Dan playfully teased.  
“No, seriously, you’re super fun to be around with.” Arin continued.  
“Same. I had a lot of fun. Thanks, asshat.” Dan said and Arin laughed. They got out of the car and decided to just leave Marco there. He’d be alright.  
“Look, uh, I hope you don’t think this is weird but would it be okay if we did something that didn’t involve playing a game of Marco Polo?” Dan asked, hopeful and also, slightly afraid.  
“Sure, we could always try Simon Says.” Arin said with a grin, making Dan laugh. They walked down the sidewalk, humming the song they were dancing to earlier. Maybe it was just because Dan still wasn’t over the drink he was having earlier or maybe he was just happy being around Arin, he leaned over to place a kiss on Arin’s cheek. But since nothing was going according to Dan’s plan, Arin turned to face him and he ended up kissing Dan on the lips.  
“Uh,” Dan said but Arin had already pulled Dan in for another kiss. Obviously, not before whispering “Polo” against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other gamegrump story!


End file.
